


Under the Table

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan forgot to take his meds and he's stuck at a formal dinner. Amy and Mark decide to help him by providing him with something to focus on.Smutmas day 5: Public/Semi-public
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Under the Table

The dinner was taking way too long in Ethan’s humble opinion. It was a celebratory dinner thrown by the people of YouTube after the successful launch of A Heist With Markiplier 2, and it was incredibly formal. They were at some banquet hall, and most of the staff and crew were there, some of the higher ups from YouTube, and some of the YouTubers who had guest starred in it. 

And Ethan was  _ bored _ . So, incredibly, mind numbingly bored. He was sitting between Amy and Mark, who both looked ridiculously gorgeous in their respective dress and suit. He wore a suit himself, one slightly reminiscent of his Unus suit, but a little less fancy and a lot more uncomfortable. 

He tried to tune in to Mark’s conversation, but as he half listened he realized it was just some executive blowing smoke up Mark’s ass, so he tried to tune into Amy’s conversation. She was talking about all the behind the scenes technical stuff with one of their camera crew, and while usually he would be fascinated to listen, he just couldn’t focus in on it. He couldn’t focus in on anything. Sure, maybe that was his own fault for forgetting to take his ADHD medication, but he still wanted some stimulus. Ethan’s leg started bouncing at a hundred miles an hour, and he started fiddling with one of the many forks in front of him, unfortunately causing it to loudly clang against another fork. Amy seemed to catch on to what he was doing, and she reached over to gently set a hand on his own, effectively stopping him from fiddling with the cutlery. 

Ethan carefully extracted his hand from under hers, resuming his activity of rearranging the forks until they were stacked on top of each other precariously. The forks toppled over onto the plate, causing an even louder sound this time. Amy’s hand shot over and she reached so she could tightly hold onto Ethan’s hand that was closest to her. At the same time, Mark’s hand shot over so he was tightly squeezing Ethan’s thigh, which was the one still bouncing. Ethan huffed softly and let his head lull back against the chair. 

“Is this boring you?” Amy asked, tone slightly clipped in annoyance. 

“I forgot to take my meds today,” Ethan mumbled in answer, face slightly red. He was embarrassed and apologetic, but there wasn’t a whole lot he could do to remedy his restlessness at this point. 

Amy got an apologetic look on her face, and she squeezed Ethan’s hand. “Sorry to hear that bud, just try to stick it out.”

Ethan sighed softly and nodded. His leg went back to bouncing, trying in vain to quell some of his energy. He engaged in a short conversation with Matt Patt, who was sitting across from him, but he didn’t really have a lot to say, his mind wandering away too rapidly. 

Mark seemed to take notice at some point that his energy was through the roof. “I think they’re about to bring out the food,” he smiled, hoping to give Ethan something to focus on. 

Ethan’s smile to Mark was strained. At least the sooner food was out, the sooner they could leave. He went back to his cutlery, trying again in vain to find some entertainment out of the silverware. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amy pull out her phone and send off a text, presumably to Mark as he heard the ding of a notification front the man’s phone seconds later. He looked to Amy questioningly, but she just smirked in response and went back to talking to Rosanna Pansino, who had also returned for the sequel of Heist.

After a few more minutes of conversation that Ethan couldn’t pay attention to, he felt Mark’s hand fall on his thigh. It wasn’t too uncommon for Mark to touch him in a way that was grounding, especially when he was so lost in his brain like he was that evening. However, after a few moments, Mark’s hand started inching up higher until it was right at Ethan’s crotch. His thumb rubbed lightly along where Ethan’s cock rested, which was very quickly gaining interest in the situation. Ethan managed to stifle any sounds of surprise, though his face did burst into a brilliant red.

After a few moments of Mark’s incessant and frustratingly gentle teasing, he felt a second hand fall on his other thigh. He raised his eyes up to find Amy looking at him, her eyebrow raised. He knew she was picking up on his signs of arousal, flushed face, blown pupils, the works. Her hand crept upwards until she reached where Mark’s was. She batted his hand away, instead placing his hand over Ethan’s clothed cock and grinding her palm down. He had to bite his lip to stop any sounds from coming out. 

Through Ethan’s slightly lust clouded haze, he saw Mark and Amy looking at each other with something akin to competition in their eyes. That spelled definite trouble for Ethan. Sure, they talked about messing around in public before, but never had they actually attempted it! And this was the event they decided to do it at? Formal dinner with the people who were technically their bosses? 

Honestly though, Ethan was thankful for the distraction. Now, he had a goal, don’t get caught. His brain was too clouded in both pleasure, and the thought that they could get in big trouble if they were caught to drift anywhere else. 

Amy’s hand pressed a little more insistently against his crotch, working him to near full hardness now. Just as Ethan began to get lost in his pleasure, waiters came out with their food, and her hand slipped away. Ethan couldn’t help his vocalized whimper at the loss, and Amy patted his knee in apology. 

Ethan ate quickly, unable to shake his arousal. He wasn’t sure what the plan from his two partners was, but just the thought of what may be coming had him shivering. Of the three of them, it seemed Mark was the first to finish, and he resumed his earlier task of working Ethan up almost instantly. He ran his hand up from Ethan’s knee to his cock, but this time he didn’t stop. Mark’s hand deftly pulled Ethan’s shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants, and he slipped his hand under in place. 

Ethan dropped his fork full of food onto the plate as he cursed loudly, causing everyone at their half of the table to pause and look over. This included MArk, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, feigning innocence, like his embarrassment wasn’t his fault. “Sorry! I bit my cheek really hard,” he apologized, coming up with the first lame excuse his brain could muster. 

Amy laughed from beside him and soothed her hand down his back. “Eat slower Eth, it’s not a race,” she smirked. 

Ethan gave her his best covert glare. He picked his fork back up and slowly started eating again, now careful not to make any more suspicious sounds or movements. Mark was, infuriatingly, not moving. He just kept his hand down the front of Ethan’s pants and boxers, resting against his now fully hard and aching cock. As Ethan shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth, he thrust his hips upwards, thankful for the tablecloth covering his lap. 

Mark’s smirk widened, and he turned to talk to someone else near him. Slowly, his hand started moving, practically tickling the sides of Ethan’s cock. Ethan bit down on his fork, distracting himself before he could moan. Eventually, Mark wrapped his hand around Ethan and started slowly pumping, just doing small movements. It wasn’t nearly enough to send Ethan anywhere near orgasm, but it was enough to hold him in a perpetual state of bliss. 

He had all but given up on finishing his dinner. It wasn’t going to happen any more, and he had eaten most of it anyways. Amy seemed to take note of not only his refusal to eat, but also the tiny motions he was making with his hips. She had just finished her dinner, so she reached her hand down and felt out what was going on. It seemed she got the gist. She pulled Mark’s hand out of Ethan’s pants, causing the man in question to fling his arm up and bite his finger before he could vocalize his loss. He glared at Mark, but the man was still looking away. Amy’s hand gently soothed his thigh, calming him down for a moment before her deft fingers unbuttoned his fly and were pulling down his zipper. She reached down and pulled Ethan’s cock from the confines of his pants. 

Now, if anyone looked too close at where the tablecloth covered his lap, they would see the outline of his hard cock, and a hand slowly moving up and down it. It was so risky, and so, so hot. Ethan reached over and twined his fingers with Mark’s, needing something to ground him so he could control himself and stop any potential noises from slipping out. Mark squeezed his hand in assurance, though he still held his conversation with whoever he was talking to.

Amy steadily increased her pace, being very careful not to clue anyone in to what she was doing. To everyone around the table, it just looked like she was rubbing Ethan’s leg in a comforting manner, which made sense since he looked suddenly like he was sick. Ethan always very obviously showed his arousal, his face would flush, and he almost always looked like he was running a fever when he was aroused, and tonight was no exception. 

Ethan was getting so close. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold in his noises when he finally came. They had been building up to it for a while now, and he was just  _ so _ close. He had no idea what was going on around him anymore, all he could focus on was Amy’s hand on his cock and not pulling a face. Distantly, he thought he heard something clatter, but he wasn’t sure what that was. He felt Mark let go of his hand, then felt him moving. He looked to try to see what his partner was doing, and only just caught him slipping under the table cloth. 

Then there was heat. Oh shit, Mark’s mouth was around his cock, and there were people everywhere, all here for the man whose mouth was currently around his cock. Amy‘s strokes quickened, and with one slight squeeze and Mark hollowing out his cheeks, he was gone. “Mark shit!” He couldn’t help the words from spilling from his stupid mouth. He looked up in alarm, and almost as soon as he said it, the heat was gone and Mark was crawling out from under the table. 

“Sorry about that Ethan! Didn’t mean to kneel on your toe there, I couldn’t see the stupid knife,” he explained quickly. 

Ethan looked at Mark in total disbelief, but everyone else at the table seemed to buy it, since the alternative seemed so unbelievable. Matt Patt gave him a look of concern from across the table, but Ethan’s face was rapidly cooling from the red it had been through most of dinner. 

Amy deftly tucked Ethan back into his pants, smiling at her partner. “Such a good boy Ethan, you did so well,” she murmured into his ear. 

Ethan beamed at her, proud of himself for doing a good job of keeping himself relatively quiet. 

“You’ll get rewarded when we get home baby,” Mark crooned into his other ear, which caused Ethan’s blush to come right back. Ethan needed this dinner to end asap, and he wasn’t above feigning sickness to get that. 

“You need to talk to some people now,” Amy urged, gesturing to the camera person on her other side. “Or whatever he promised you, you’re not getting.”

Ethan pouted for a moment, but struck up a conversation with the man on Amy’s side, able to focus for the time being too blissed out for his mind to wander far. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer then the paper I wrote this evening for a final. Haha oops. I hope you guys like it, I think it turned out pretty good. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, appreciated as always! I love hearing your feedback! And if there's anything you'd like to see from me, whether I can fit it in this month, or potentially write in the future, let me know!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is: Thigh riding ;)


End file.
